Ela é tudo que já tive
by Jaqueline Granger
Summary: Completa No meio da madrugada Rony decide escrever uma carta para sua amada... mas infelizmente ela não a receberá. RH pós Hogwards.


**NA**: Bom, esta song está escrita a MUITO tempo e já tava on-line em alguns sites (menos aq no ). É uma songzinha baseada no capítulo 3 da minha outra fic "Uma dor chamada saudade". Quem não leu aquela fic vai enteder esta song sem problemas... porém eu recomendo que leam todas as minhas fics também... hehe

Beijinhos... :D

****

**_Ela é tudo que já tive_**

**Songfic**** por Jaqueline Granger**

_Here__ I am / Aqui estou eu  
Broken wings / Asas quebradas   
Quiet thoughts / Pensamentos silenciosos   
Unspoken dreams / Sonhos não revelados   
  
_

            Não conseguia dormir. Na verdade ele não se lembrava mais quando fora a última vez que deitara sua cabeça no travesseiro e dormira instantaneamente.

            Rony revirava-se na cama; buscando um sono que nunca vinha. Descobriu-se do fino lençol, enlaçando ele em suas pernas. O verão já logo chegaria e seu indício principal era a onda de calor pela qual Londres passava. Ele estava com sede, mas não queria se levantar. Não queria deixar seus pensamentos, pois era somente neles que ele podia tê-la novamente.   

            Há seis anos estava sozinho, seis anos que ela morrera. Seis anos de dor, de tristeza, de lágrimas. Sentia falta de seu sorriso, de seus carinhos... De sua presença. Jamais pôde se despedir da pessoa que mais amou. Amou-a mais que tudo e agora... Hermione se fora.

            Rony sentia falta de conversar com sua esposa. Ela o entendia com somente um simples olhar. Ele tinha certeza que ela o entendia melhor do que ele próprio. Teve momentos em que Rony odiou amá-la, mas logo parava e percebia que odiá-la era algo impossível.

            Não agüentando mais, levantou-se e caminhou até a escrivaninha que ficava de fronte a sua cama. Caminhou devagar, pois estava escuro e todos na casa deviam estar dormindo. Por causa do silêncio do ambiente Rony pôde ouvir a respiração suave de Jonathan. Seu pequeno e tão amado filho.

            Puxou a cadeira lentamente e sentou-se ereto. Abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha e tirou de lá um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena. Colocou tudo em cima da escrivaninha e antes de qualquer outra coisa, parou e pensou. Pensar... Era isso que mais gostava de fazer. Pensar o fazia relembrar. Relembrar momentos felizes, momentos em que era feliz e não sabia. Amar Hermione o fez um homem melhor. Agora o que lhe restava era escrever cartas escondido todas as noites.

            Acendeu a vela com a ajuda de um feitiço. Molhando sua pena num tinteiro começou a escrever:       

**__**

**_ Mione,_**

**_           Sei que você não irá receber esta carta, mas, como nos últimos anos, eu a escrevo como um desabafo. _**

**__**

            Todas as noites escrevia cartas para a esposa. Era uma maneira de conversar com ela. Contava-lhe tudo que ocorria no dia. Rony sentia falta de sua companhia.

**_´¯·.¸¸»_****_?_****_«¸¸.·´¯_**

_Here__ I am / Aqui estou eu   
Alone again / Sozinho novamente  
And I need her now / E eu preciso dela agora   
To hold my hand  / Para segurar minha mão_

            O perfume de Hermione continuava nítido em suas narinas, parecia que podia senti-la se fechasse os olhos. Ela sempre soube como provocá-lo. Aqueles beijos, aquele olhar... Tudo aquilo que somente _ela_ sabia fazer. Somente a ela pertencia seu coração.

            Lágrimas. Malditas lágrimas que sempre insistiam em cair! Chorava todos os dias. Lágrima após lágrima. Tudo sem ela parecia sem razão de ser. Era por ela que Rony tinha seu lugar no mundo.

            Algumas gotas caíram teimosas em cima do papel, deixando-o manchado. Todas as suas cartas tinham esta marca: a mancha da lágrima, que indicava o homem sofredor que Rony era.

**__**

****

**_Faz seis anos desde que você morreu e o mais estranho é saber que eu morri também, pois sem você eu não existo. Você era meu ar e sem ele eu morro pouco a pouco. Estou morrendo em vida. É a saudade que está me matando! Nunca sequer passou pela minha cabeça que eu pudesse sofrer assim. Tenho recordações nostálgicas todo santo dia. Não suporto a idéia de acordar e dormir em uma cama vazia, mas não a preencheria com mais ninguém além de você. Escrevo esta carta com minhas fiéis lágrimas. Lágrimas estas que nunca me abandonam. Choro escondido, pois não quero que ninguém me veja nestas condições. _**

**__**

****

****

****

            Parou de escrever e amparou seu rosto nas palmas de suas mãos. Como sentia falta de sua esposa. Seu único amor. Não queria chorar, mas chorava um choro silencioso. Jamais se perdoaria se Jonathan o visse nestas condições. Tinha ser forte para ele, seu filho.

**_¯·.¸¸»_****_?_****_«¸¸.·´¯_**

**She's all, she's all I ever had / Ela é tudo, ela é tudo que eu já tive   
She's the air I breathe / Ela é o ar que respiro  
She's all, she's all I ever had / Ela é tudo, ela é tudo que eu já tive  
It's the way she makes me feel / Esta é a maneira que ela faz sentir-me  
It's the only thing that's real / Esta é a única coisa que é real**

It's the way she understands / Esta é a maneira que ela entende  
She's my lover, she's my friend / Ela é minha amante, ela é minha amiga  
And when I look into her eyes / E quando eu olho nos seus olhos  
It's the way I feel inside / É a maneira como me sinto por dentro   
Like the man I want to be / Como o homem que eu quero ser   
She's all I ever need / Ela é tudo que eu sempre precisei

            Olhou em direção à pequena cama ao lado da sua e viu a sombra de Jonathan. O garotinho dormia um sono pesado e agitado. Mexia-se muito e, devido às sombras no chão, Rony concluiu que sua cama estava completamente descoberta. Era exatamente como Hermione fazia.

            Rony às vezes se assustava com a semelhança de ambos. Jonathan tinha tanto os traços físicos da mãe quanto o temperamento. Olhar seu filho fazia com que, de certa forma, a falta de Hermione fosse um pouco amenizada. Jona era o fruto de um amor tão bonito, era um presente dado a Rony para que agüentasse mais facilmente a perda de sua amada.

**__**

****

**_Vejo nosso filho crescendo e penso no quanto você ficaria feliz se estivesse ao nosso lado. Hoje o nosso pequeno Jona voou pela primeira vez.Eu fiquei apavorado ao ver o Harry com ele na vassoura, mas você precisava ver a cara de felicidade do nosso filho. Ele sorria, Mione! Um sorriso muito parecido com o seu. Na verdade, um sorriso idêntico ao seu! _**

**__**

****

            O amor que Rony sentia por seu filho era comparado em proporção ao que sentia por Hermione, somente de um jeito diferente. Talvez por ter perdido a esposa de uma maneira tão trágica, morria de medo de perder Jonathan. Atualmente era por ele que Rony vivia.

            Sentia-se ingrato às vezes, pois tinha uma família maravilhosa. Harry e Gina eram os que mais o apoiavam em tudo o que fazia e amavam Jona como seu próprio filho.

Os momentos que mais se assemelhavam à alegria era quando Rony via o sorriso de seu filho. Era um sorriso mágico, que fazia qualquer dor passar. Jonathan tinha tudo o que Rony sempre precisou desde que se viu sem Hermione: carinho, proteção... Um amor incondicional e eterno.

Ah, a eternidade. Uma palavra bonita, mas que Rony não mais conhecia. Eternidade foi o tempo em que viveu com Hermione. Foram momentos curtos, porém eternos.

**_¯·.¸¸»_****_?_****_«¸¸.·´¯_**

So much time /Tempo demais 

So much pain but / Sofrimento demais mas  
There's one thing / Há uma coisa  
That still remains / Que ainda permanece

            O silêncio do quarto foi perturbado com as falas sem nexo de Jonathan. Rony pegou a vela que usava como única luz no quarto e caminhou até a cama de seu filho.

            Jonathan se revirava num sono agitado. Seu cabelos castanhos colavam em seu rosto por causa do suor. Rony olhou seu filho e, como sempre, se lembrou de sua amada. Eram tão iguais!

Deixou sua vela no criado mudo ao lado da cama de Jonathan e descobriu o lençol do filho. Murmurou algumas palavras de conforto para o pequeno que, sonolento, não parecia entender bem do que se tratava. Aos poucos Jona foi caindo em um sono solto e tranqüilo novamente.

Rony tinha que admitir que era um bom pai. Jonathan era seu maior tesouro e cuidava com todo carinho desta preciosidade. Quando estava se preparando para se levantar, a mãozinha de Jona segurou a pesada e tão surrada mão de seu pai. Rony não conteve as lágrimas... Como poderia? Lembrou-se de quando soube que Hermione estava grávida e de como ficou feliz com a notícia. Infelizmente lembrou-se também de como foi cruel com a pobre criança quando soube que Hermione havia morrido no parto.

Foi uma dor imensa perder seu único amor e buscava alguém para culpar por isso; infelizmente a pessoa que achou para descontar sua raiva foi a pessoa que mais fazia-lhe bem nos dias atuais.

Rony soltou sua mão lentamente das mãos de seu filho. Jona ainda balbuciou algumas coisas, mas logo depois virou para o outro lado da cama e caiu de vez no sono.

**__**

****

**_       Como o Jonathan se parece com você, meu amor!!! Parece muito e isso me alegra, pois é como se eu a tivesse perto de mim de alguma forma. Dói muito lembrar que um dia eu pude rejeitar nosso filho. Arrependo-me do fundo da minha alma pelo que fiz somente pelo fato dele ter nascido no momento em que você morreu. Não o culpo por sua morte, meu amor. Não mais! Por isso mesmo eu nunca direi ao Jonathan que, no momento em que ele respirou o ar do mundo, você deu seu último suspiro e caminhou para a morte._**

**__**

****

****

**_¯·.¸¸»_****_?_****_«¸¸.·´¯_**

The way she cared / A maneira como ela se importava

The love we shared / O amor que nós dividimos

And through it all / E através disso tudo

She's always been there / Ela tem estado l

            Era estranho, mas sentia a presença de Hermione às vezes. Era como se ela estivesse sempre ao seu lado. Sua vida não seria a mesma se não tivesse esta impressão, pois era ela que fazia com que Rony tivesse esperanças de um dia reencontrar Hermione.

            Reencontrá-la, era isso que mais desejava! Vê-la novamente seria a maior emoção de sua vida! Viver seis anos sem a mulher que mais ama é uma dor dilacerante.

**__**

****

**_  Hoje sei que nem a morte irá nos separar. Nunca, nada irá fazer eu deixar de lhe amar!!! Amo você, Hermione. Amo mais do que a mim mesmo, amo imensamente e eternamente. _**

**__**

****

Amor... Esta era uma das palavras que aprendeu com Hermione. Também carinho, dedicação e fidelidade. Ela seria para sempre a única mulher em sua vida. Jamais amaria mais ninguém, pois nem que tentasse conseguiria.

Nada no mundo e nem além dele separaria seus corações. Seus corpos sim, mas não seus corações. Dois corações que se tornaram um único ou, talvez, dois corações batendo na mesma batida.

Uma vida inteira não seria o suficiente para viver ao lado de sua amada. Queria mais! Queria mais do que alguns anos na Terra, mais do que amar com limitações. Não um amor limitado. O amor de Rony por Hermione era um amor maior, um amor puro e sincero. 

**_¯·.¸¸»_****_?_****_«¸¸.·´¯_**

She's all, she's all I ever had  / Ela é tudo, ela é tudo que eu já tive  
In a world so cold, so empty / Em um mundo tão frio, tão vazio  
She's all, she's all I ever had  / Ela é tudo, ela é tudo que eu já tive  
It's the way she makes me feel / Esta é a maneira que ela faz sentir-me  
It's the only thing that's real  / Esta é a única coisa que é real  
It's the way she understands / Esta é a maneira que ela entende  
She's my lover, she's my friend / Ela é minha amante, ela é minha amiga  
And when I look into her eyes / E quando eu olho nos seus olhos   
It's the way I feel inside / É a maneira como me sinto por dentro   
Like the man I want to be / Como o homem que eu quero ser   
She's all I ever need / Ela é tudo que eu sempre precisei

Parou de escrever e pôs-se de pé. Já bastava por hoje. Precisava dormir, pois no dia seguinte teria que ir trabalhar e voltar a viver aquela vida sem sentido de sempre.

Olhou ao redor e só viu escuridão, exatamente como era sua vida. Caminhou até sua cama e puxou de baixo dela uma caixa. Levou esta caixa até a escrivaninha e abrindo-a viu as centenas de cartas que já havia escrito para a esposa. Cartas de desabafo, que todas as noites escrevia.

Pegou o pergaminho que escrevera há pouco e o dobrou. Assim que deitou a carta na caixa, lembrou de que não a havia assinado.

Molhou a pena novamente no tinteiro, desdobrou o pergaminho e, após uma lágrima solitária cair em seu rosto, escreveu:

**__**

****

**_       Sinto sua falta!!!_**

**_      Com amor, Rony._**

**__**

****

**_¯·.¸¸» _****Fim** **_«¸¸.·´¯_**


End file.
